Yasuhiro Hagakure
Yasuhiro “Hiro” Hagakure (葉隠 康比呂 Hagakure Yasuhiro) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. He has the title Ultimate Clairvoyant (超高校級の「占い師」''chō kōkō kyū no “uranaishi”''). A rising star in the fortune-telling community, the accuracy of his predictions is actually only 30%. He is the oldest student, due to him flunking three times in the past. He survives the final trial and escapes with the other five survivors at the end of the game. Appearance Hiro has an extravagant hairstyle, spiky and large, which is dark brown. He wears three layers of shirts, the top one containing an old green uniform jacket, the second one containing a white rough shirt, and his third layer is a small yellow short sleeve shirt. He wears a big brown sash and uses a yellow rope as his belt. Also, according to his free time event, Hiro has a mysterious scar on his back. Personality Hiro is one of the more cheery, laid-back students. However though, he is very gullible and prone to panic. His first trait is especially apparent when he stated that he bought his crystal ball (which is made of glass instead of real crystal) at the price of 100 million yen due to it being used by Napoleon, Genghis Khan, and George Washington in the past. Slightly slow in the head, he also tends to talk absurdly; a fact that leaves Aoi Asahina baffled. Openly admitting to Makoto Naegi he doesn't have any friends (mostly due to people misunderstanding his eccentric lifestyle), Hiro treats his fellow classmates at Hope's Peak Academy with sincerity and concern, going so far as to add the suffix “-chi”, an affectionate term for dear friends in Japanese, to the end of everyone's first name (except for Sakura Ogami, whom he just calls “Ogre”). Hiro really hates it if someone compares his fortune-telling to occult, frequently insisting that they are not the same. In fact, Hiro is so confident and proud of his fortune-telling skills that he charges his readings at incredibly high prices. Furthermore, he fears ghosts, and would freak out if such a subject comes up in a conversation. He is also a fan of video games. Though Hiro can tend to quickly act out on emotion rather than reason, he does take accountability for his actions and accepts the consequences that may come with them. He tends to give love/relationship advice to the younger students whenever is posible, this due to his past "Women problems". History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Tragedy Prior to enrolling at Hope's Peak Academy, Hiro saved up a small fortune by offering his services as a Fortune Teller. Whilst his predictions rate alone netted him on most clients, it is also implied that he scammed many more. He claims to have spent the money on rare artifacts of mystical origins, such as a 100-million-yen crystal ball that was allegedly owned by Napoleon and George Washington. These were invariably proved to be forgeries. After attempting to “squeeze money out of” a wealthy female client, Hiro became the target of his mafia connections. Unwilling to pay off his debts by either selling his collections or digging into his savings, Hiro went into hiding for three years before taking shelter at Hope's Peak. High School Life of Mutual Killing Throughout the prologue and much of the first chapters, Hiro remains the most relaxed out of all the students, assuming it to be an elaborate prank. He drops this attitude after Mukuro Ikusaba's (in Junko Enoshima's guise) impaling. After the murder of Sayaka Maizono, Leon Kuwata used Hiro's crystal ball to turn on the incinerator and burn his bloody t-shirt through the shutters blocking the garbage room. Framed by the Queen of Lies and Redemption to Clear His Name After Mondo Owada and Chihiro Fujisaki's death, Hiro was later framed by Celestia Ludenberg for the murder of Hifumi Yamada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru, as her last name was the same as his given name, “Yasuhiro”. After having Hifumi design a robot suit, she knocked Hiro out and trapped him inside it, faking a photograph of “Robo Justice” kidnapping Hifumi and claiming him to be the “madman” that was running around the school. However, Kyoko Kirigiri and the others found that many flaws in the suit's design, such as the wearer's inability to bend properly, ultimately led to Celeste being outed as the true culprit. Sakura's Noble Sacrifice After the revelation that Sakura was Monokuma's mole, Hiro was one of the three (among Byakuya Togami and Toko Fukawa) that openly started to dislike her, and didn't argue with Byakuya's point that Sakura should be killed. Sakura invited him to a private meeting to see if she could make amends, which he incorrectly interpreted as an attempt on his life. He knocked Sakura unconscious with a glass bottle and - believing he had accidentally killed her - framed Toko for the crime. After a light pressing in a Class Trial, Hiro confessed his guilt. After it was revealed that Sakura committed suicide, he took back his dislike for her and swore not to try and kill anyone again. Mukuro's Death and Tensed Conflict with Real Junko Enoshima Refusing to fall like his former friends, either succumbed into crime or becoming the murder victim, Hiro vowed to everyone that he would not do anything suspicious while helping out looking for clues to get out from their nightmare, including the sudden “appearance” of the 16th student Mukuro Ikusaba. During the course however, Hiro is one of these very students who sees Makoto as a non existent figure and during the retrial of Mukuro's murder, Hiro's Pre-Despair Incident notebook was found by Makoto during the final investigation phase and helped prove that the students were missing two years of their memories. As the true perpetrator was revealed as the real Junko, Hiro was one of the students who was shocked that the “Junko Enoshima” they met was actually Junko's twin sister, Mukuro, and remained stunned over that fact that the world's doomsday was caused by despair and the chaos was as real as truth. As he is motivated by Makoto's words that hope is still alive, Hiro would loudly reply that he would use his very own instinct to see through his own route, because he believes that life is about moving forward despite the high and low. With his support to Makoto, Hiro witnessed Makoto managing to force Junko onto her knees and execute herself in a special punishment (The Ultimate Punishment) in the progress; which finally resulted in her 'death' and the survivors are finally free from the strings of this sadistic game. Considering their torments are finally over, Hiro remains uncertain about life after his gruesome journey, yet he would optimistically remark that instead of doomsday like Junko mentioned (considered it as a big fat lie), the other side would be normal or even happier than before. Hence, Hiro was among the six survivors to escape the school. It is revealed that Hiro is a part of the Future Foundation. Zettai Zetsubou Hagakure Hiro went to Towa City along with the other members of the Future Foundation, and wore the suit uniform. His real goal was in fact to find things to "acquire" in order to solve his eight million yen debt. While trying to take a precious object, the Monokumas begin to attack. In his confusion, he is almost cut down, but is saved by Kanon Nakajima. To his surprise, she speaks with a gyaru dialect, making him poke fun at her for it. As soon as she does, she begins to break down crying for some reason he doesn't know. The two decide to work together to head for the bridge, which leads out of the city. On their way, Kanon learns that Hiro is part of the Future Foundation, and seems shocked. Later, she requests that he tell her love fortune. He asks her for an immense sum of ten thousand yen for his service, which he figures she cannot pay, but she immediately gives it to him, explaining that her father is a big wig at a reputable TV station. Hiro then realizes that if he brings Kanon back safely to her father, he would be able to pay off his remaining debt. From then on, he begins treating her royally. He tells her fortune, saying that she is drinking tea in a garden with her soul mate. She then sighs with a smile, saying that that is not possible, since her fated one is dead. In her sleep, Hiro hears her whisper Leon's name, making him realize that she was his hostage. They continue to work together to go to the bridge to attempt to escape the town. However, they see it being bombed, and are forced to turn back. However, they are found by Kotoko Utsugi on her robot, who attempts to attack them. However, Kanon is very strong, and immediately subjugates Kotoko and ties her hands with her knee-socks. Execution Quiz Time! I Heard There's a Chance of 30%! - Hiro is a contestant on a quiz show set. Before him there are 3 doors labeled 'A', 'B', and 'C'. There is a 1/3 probability that one is an execution. Hiro tries to enter the 'A' door. The door grows hands and feet and escapes. 'B' does the same thing. Only door 'C' is left. He isn't willing, and a mouth appears on the door and eats him. This execution is shown in the Official Fanbook. Relationships Unlike most of the other students, Hiro has no particular attachment to any of his classmates. He is outgoing and friendly but tends to avoid making solid relationships. This is due, at least in part, to his habit of talking incessantly about a variety of supernatural and occult topics that confuse or disinterest his fellow students. Hiroko Hagakure Hiroko, Hiro's mother, was chosen as his hostage during the Killing game. Hiro explains that the reason she was chosen is because she is the woman who raised him, and the person he loves most in the entire world. Kanon Nakajima Hiro travels with Kanon and helps her try and escape Towa City after she saves him from some Monokumas. Although he makes fun of her Gyaru speech pattern, he starts to treat her like royalty after finding out that her family is rich and might be able to help him pay off his large debts. Even though he finds out that she is trying to kill members of the Future Foundation, he still saves her from certain peril. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Crystal Skull *Golden Space Shuttle *Prince Shotoku's Globe *Tamagushi *Meteorite Arrow Choices During free time conversations, the player will occationally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Tarot Cards *Cryptids *Nazca Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Lengthy Consideration - Increases Class Trial time limits. *Crystal Ball Fortune Telling Quotes *“My character wasn't yet established then.” *“The guardian spirit with a perm head chasing a Bigfoot who was cursed by sky fish. That’s your very own guardian spirit!” *“Anyway, let’s go for a drink sometime. I’ll tell you all about Lemurian culture, ‘right?” *“I’m 20 years old. All sorts of things happened and I got held back 3 grades, right?” *“I beg of you! save me, O God almighty, Buddha, Heavenly Mother, Universe, Supreme Kai.” *“I think I’ll just go ahead and take a quick nap until it’s all over.” *“That’s just creepy, ‘right?” *“S…S…She’s right! T…T…There’s no way I’d kill someone…!” *“I… returned to my senses… and thought if I didn't do something I’d be executed…” *“You should be more gentle when waking people up, 'right? Like, by pushing their belly or something!” *“If this where like, a cliche horror game, it'd be some kind of creature. The final boss, or Tyrant, or--!” *“Hey. I waited for you.” *“But, being alive means moving forward, 'right?” *“Even if it's painful... Even if it's scary... It means moving forward, 'right...?” *“I still want to live! I want to open the next door! There has to be something new waiting out there!” *“So... I want to leave this place!” *“If there isn't a road...then build one...Genesis...The Fates are telling me to create a new world” *“I'm moving on to the next stage, dude! This is the beginning of Yasuhiro Hagakure: Act 2, dude” *“I don't care about my divinations anymore! I decided to trust my instincts!!” Machine Talk Battle/Bullet Talk Battle Statements *“Show me the proof!” *“I'm AT LEAST 30% right!” *“Can't hear you can't hear you!” *“The occult is bullcrap!” *“Conspiracy!” *“Give it a rest!” *“The end is nigh!” *“One hundred percent without a doubt she wrote it! And this is me talking, so you know it's true!” (Final Argument) Trivia *The name “Yasuhiro” (康比呂) is composed of the kanji 康 - “ease” or “peace”, 比 - “compare” and 呂, which literally means “spine” but also represents the notation of the Japanese classical music known as Gagaku. Thus, the meaning of the name as a whole could be translated as something similar to “peaceful indulgence in music”. *The name “Hagakure” (葉隠) translates as “concealed among the leaves/blades/spears” (based on which meaning of 葉 ha is chosen), perhaps in reference to Hiro's unique, bombastic hairstyle, which looks a bit like a palm branch or a bunch of swords and completely conceals his head from behind. *Hiro is the first victim in the game demo. This is deliberately done to hide the true identity of the first victim. Additionally, an anime trailer depicted him as the first victim for the same purpous. *At the beginning of Chapter 4, Hiro predicts that nobody else will be murdered. This turns out to be true if good ending path is followed, as the remaining deaths are self-inflicted. *He also predicts that he and Makoto's children will share the same mother. This is true in the bad ending as Hina is the mother of both of their children. *He has a fear of ghosts. Whenever he “senses” one, he swiftly recites a chant, casts a spell or begs for help from a hero or a famous person. *Hiro is actually 20 years old. He was held back 3 grades. In the official English translation of the game, he is 21 years old. **The reason for this slight difference in Hiro's age is due to the fact that during his first in-game conversation with Makoto (from the player's perspective), Hiro expresses his desire to drink beer - a statement which shocks Makoto and leads to Hiro explaining that he is actually legally allowed to drink alcohol. While the legal drinking age in Japan is 20, the legal drinking age in the US is 21 - hence the difference. *In the original Japanese dubbing, Hiro has a habit of adding "-cchi", a suffix expressing friendly affection, to the names of his fellow classmates. *Hiro spent one hundred million yen on his crystal ball. He states that raising that much took about two years of saving from his fortune telling fees. *The mafia organization that is after Hiro was revealed in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF to actually be the Kuzuryu clan, meaning he may or may not have met Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza. *Hiro's house was burned down once because his father fell asleep with a burning cigarette. *Hiro makes a reference to the famous video game series Resident Evil during chapter five referring the bio lab as the place with the final boss or Tyrant. *After beating Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode, you can unlock "Zettai Zetsubou Hagakure" which is an in-game novella centered around Hagakure. *Like Teruteru Hanamura, Hiro loves his mother more than anything. Both these two are the only two characters known to love their mother deeply and worry for their moms' safety. * In Zettai Zetsubuo Hagakure Hiro reveals that he has a debt over 8 million. References Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Male Category:Alive